Mobile communication devices may be designed in order to permit applications to be installed to provide additional functionality to such devices. For example, such applications may include messaging applications, media player applications, games, etc.
Mobile communication devices often permit users to download additional applications via wireless communication with an application delivery server.
The download of applications in this manner may, in various systems, be quite slow. Also, in some situations, the download of applications in this manner may be costly since it results in the consumption of wireless bandwidth.
Thus, there exists a need to provide improved methods and systems for transmitting applications to devices, such as mobile communication devices.
It will be noted that throughout the drawings and description similar features are identified by the same reference numerals.